


it is

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M, i don't know yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: Zero and Jude know, from the beginning...I'm sorry, no beta





	1. Chapter 1

Zero lifted his head from the papers in front of him. He glanced round at the people in the room. This was his finally greatest victory. The Big LA Devils were looking solely for him, as the third big pick for next season.

Oscar agreed to symbolic number 3. The amount that made everyone in the room spin in their heads. Although he will wear ZERO on his jersey, the digit of 30 million is certainly something he more than deserved.

And then his gaze fell on the young man on the team who came to sign his transfer. There's something in those green eyes that looks so serious. Did they know each other, Zero wonders. Not surprisingly, he met many people in Ohio these two years. He just hopes the boy is not one of his one night stand. And yet, probably isn't, he would surely remember those eyes.  
Then someone calls him by the name "Jude". Um, now he is sure they haven't met.

Signatures were placed on contracts and everyone in the room stood up. When Jude reach out to welcome him to the club, Zero senses that he is shaken by electricity. He looked at Jude and smiled uncertainly. By the way he looked at him, knew he felt the same.  
This will be interesting, Zero thought. At least he was never one of those running away from the challenge.

*

Jude is so happy that Oscar showed him at least some confidence and sent him with the team to sign in a new player.

Jude did a great job preparing. He knew everything that could be found out legally. Although, Zero seemed to offer his whole life in the palm of his hand. Everyone knew he was a promising young hope but with a pretty tumultuous private life. Jude fears that it will be difficult to keep him under control, but decides to trust his father's judgment.

He was well aware of how desperate he was for Oscar's acknowledgement. And he is even more aware that he will never get it. Yet Jude was not one of those who gave up, too. Maybe one day ... maybe ... maybe right now when he comes back with Zero to help the team to LA Devils get their rightful place at the table.

And now, as they sit in the meeting room and go through the last items of the contract, Jude secretly looks at Zero. In live is even more imposing. Tall, blond, chiseled and that cocky smile. Who would resist him?

In an instant he meets Zero's blue eyes, Jude quickly looks away. He didn't want to turn out some freak. Zero couldn't know who he was, and he certainly didn't want to get the wrong impression, so he still pretends to keep eye on what's going on at the table.

When it's all over, Zero gets up and approaches each one individually to say thank you. When Jude approaches, even before reaching out, he feels the air around them flicker. Then a handshake and a stroke throughout his body and Jude felt exactly how these blue eyes looked all the way into his soul.

*

For Jude, the torture was the time before Zero came to LA, and even more so when he came.  
If he had thought of himself otherwise than a gay man by now, his affection for Zero made him think again.  
Zero, on the other hand, struggled even more. He rejected the idea that he wanted someone so much, and how much that could ruin all his plans.

They are both shocked one morning when Oscar calls them and tells Zero that he is assigning Jude as his agent.  
Zero is angry and might object, but he tries to restrain himself. If he fire up, he will only discover his true motives, and certainly does not want to. Especially not in front of Oscar.

He thinks about trying to convince Jude later that it would be better for him to quit, and then he immediately realizes that it's not going to happen when he sees with what worship Jude looks at the Oscar.  
But see something else. Oscar is totally cold and uninterested and his heart sinks because of Jude. He knows that feeling very well.


	2. Chapter 2

The first meeting, to put it mildly, is strained on both sides. Jude knows exactly why Oscar did it. He gave him that babysit club's "bad boy" so he could preach to him when Zero does something wrong.

And despite his plan and desire, Zero sees through Jude. If he can do nothing against Oscar's plan, he will at least try not to make Jude hard time.

To Jude's big surprise after a while they really get along well.  
They arrange the strategy together, choose sponsors, Zero even allows Jude to choose him someone to look after his healthy diet, clothing, public relations service ...

Zero sometimes picks up Jude on his way to the arena, or brings him some papers. Little by little, he spends more and more time in Jude's apartment. Jude notes that Zero is leaving more and more of his belongings by accident, or not by accident, all over his apartment, but he doesn't really mind.  
Jude knows that their friendship will never go into something more, but he loves having Zero around. At least he's not alone after a hard work days, or when both have a free weekend.

Jude also knows very well that Zero has occasional sex encounters, but it never grow into something else.   
Jude doesn't even have to do this, but he doesn't have time to do it anyway, so at least he was comforting yourself.

Zero loves being with Jude. He is everything Zero is not. And yet as total opposites, they somehow understood each other perfectly. Zero trusts Jude completely. More importantly, he has a real friend for the first time in his life.

*

Oscar sees that he has not achieved what he wanted. It may be important to him that Zero justifies all his investments in him, but for some reason he protects Jude, and Oscar doesn't like it at all. Even from his sources, he hears that Zero practically lives with him.   
That can only mean one thing, Oscar thinks, and now he has to think of a way to separate them. His incompetent son won't fuck one of the team's best players, nor will anyone make a fool of him because his gay son. He has no way of allowing it.

He just didn't count on one thing Zero and Jude were overpowering together, and Oscar isn't aware of what they're willing to do for each other.

*

Zero walks around the apartment nervously when Jude gets home from work. For a while, they say nothing, but when Jude can't stand it anymore, he asks "Did something happen?"  
Zero just takes a deep breath but doesn't say anything yet, so Jude waits patiently.  
"Your father thinks we're fuckin '..." Zero suddenly says, better said he yelled. Jude looked at him in astonishment, and suddenly he started laughing.  
Zero finally stops and looks at him, and then he starts laughing too.  
"It's looks like Oscar knows something we don't know ..." Zero barely uttered a laugh.

Although neither one sleeps that night, they do nothing. It seems that before Oscar's suspicion, they both forgot about their first encounter. 

Although never there was nothing between them, Jude would agree to it forever, but who knows what it will be now. Surely Oscar tried to scare them, but Jude is in mortal fear about something else… that Zero will finally leave him.

In the other room, Zero thinks almost the same. When Oscar brought them together, he wasn't very happy, but over time, they really became inseparable. Jude took care of everything, and besides, he liked to spend his free time with Jude, because somehow they understood each other without a word.

Although they never talked about that first meeting, maybe they thought it was better this way.  
Only, now Oscar thought they were in a secret relationship, in spite. And what should they do? 

Zero got up and went to drink some water, then knocked on the door of Jude's room.  
"Come in," Jude says, it really doesn't make sense to pretend he's sleeping.  
"Hey" Zero sits at the end of the bed "you can't sleep either?"  
"What do you want me to do?" Jude looks at the hands he folded above the blanket, and Zero remembers that moment in Oscar's office.  
"Listen, I know he's your father, but he's a bad guy" Zero knows he's crossed the line but can't stop " I know that type, trust me Jude."  
Jude is still silent even though he knows very well that Zero is right. Oscar is bad. He was always bad and that would never change. He wasn't sure if he could say it aloud, but he finally understood.

Now Zero doesn't even know what to say anymore, and then he realizes that in the eerie silence, Jude started to cry. Shit. He didn't want to dishearten him, just open his eyes so he could move on.   
He doesn't even know what to do, so simply stands up and sits next to him. Jude rests his head on Zero's shoulder, still crying quietly.

Maybe this is what both needed. Admittedly, more Jude than Zero, but Zero finally realizes what he knew from the first encounter. Jude is his, and he must protect him, so he lies down beside him and hugs him tightly.  
He touches Jude's lips and when the almost innocent kiss ended, they both knew they had crossed that imaginary line from which there was no going back.   
Oscar has gained two enemies and he better be prepared.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Zero wakes up unusually early. Jude did not come very close to him, as if in a dream of being afraid of what they had not named, but there is something so domestic about all this. There's something that warms Zero's heart. Jude holds his hand, as if he is afraid he will disappear too, or just wants to show with that little intimate gesture how much he means to him.

Zero watches him sleep. He never had anything like this, nor did he want anyone until he met Jude. If Oscar thinks this can take away from him, he was greatly mistaken. Zero has not had someone worth fighting for so far, and when it comes to Jude, he will do anything to protect him.

When Jude opens his eyes and smiles, Zero smiles back. He’s not sure which one initiates the kiss, but he doesn’t even care, it melts in Jude’s warmth and tenderness. Now Oscar will be right, because he really wants to fuck his son, or if he wants him, it doesn't matter.

Jude is not shy. He takes the initiative and Zero really likes this new Jude. Which challenges him and is also totally gentle and knows exactly what he is doing. Given that they don't even have a lot of clothes on, they quickly get rid of everything and freely explore each other. Zero remembers for the first time their first meeting, "I knew ..." Jude seemed to read his mind "I just don't know why Oscar had to tell us ..." so they both laughed and went on with what they should have done a long time ago.

After sex, they both lie down on their side and rest in silence. For a while, they can enjoy the newly discovered intimacy. What Oscar is going to give them will have to wait, and so now they don't care. Except maybe next round, maybe a shower. Jude had already canceled all his business obligations, something he never did, and he didn't care. While having Zero in bed, everything else is less important.

*  
Oscar is not aware that it was he who pushed them into what he accused them of without reason. It is for him that they can be grateful for finally being ours at all levels. But he neither sees it nor will he ever see it as a good thing. Oscar was always the only one who mattered, and he would remove anyone who ruined his image, even if it was his own son.

He did not see any of them in the arena today and although he called several times, Jude ignored him. It only infuriated the already angry and disgruntled Oscar.  
The team lawyer is a little suspicious when Oscar asks for a Zero contract, but neither does he find any solution to hurt Jude through it. If he fired Jude, he knows it won't cause much damage. Jude seems to have distanced himself from him lately, and since working, he's probably made enough acquaintances to find a new job. So, they will have to think of something else. Perhaps it will help if he is not so angry, it only obscures his judgment.

*

In all this, Oscar does not see the most obvious thing, Jude is his only son. He should have been a real father for a long time, to see how hard he tried to impress him. None of this Oscar sees or wants to see. And Jude knows that he will now cross the last imaginary boundary when he tries to take away what he loves, and that he will never be able to return. He doesn't care anyway and Jude finally sees it.

As Oscar devises a hell of a plan, Zero and Jude enjoy this once-stolen day off. They know it have a bloody fight ahead, but they are ready. Anyway, Oscar is the last thing on their mind. Tomorrow they will think about it and act depending on what the situation imposes on them.

*

The next morning they both get ready for work, just like every other day. Probably other people will not notice the change and they will try to stay under the radar. They still agree to be careful because Oscar is certainly not at rest.  
Zero continues his training and exercise, and Jude does his job. In the evening, they both return to Jude's apartment, now so eager for each other. Although some artificial peace lasts for a while, they are not fooled into thinking that this will last.


	4. Chapter 4

Indeed, one day Oscar calls Zero for an interview. Jude tells him to act like he normally does, but doesn't let Oscar get him into his games. Although Oscar never experienced Jude as a son, Jude had his genes, whether he wanted it or not. No matter what he thinks of now, Jude will find a way to handle it.

When Oscar offers him a seat, Zero says he'd rather stand.  
"I hope you're aware of everything I've done for you." Oscar begins, and Zero already sees in which direction the conversation will continue, so let him go on. „What are you doing with my son, it could cost you a career for which you have so many sacrificed" Oscar pauses as if waiting for Zero to do or say anything, but Zero doesn't. He still looks at him, and Oscar is already a little shaky in his belief that he will be scared. He will have to use another tactic.

"Okay, if you want to play like that. I'll assign you a new agent tomorrow.” Oscar finished the sentence angry.  
"No problem. Is that all? ”Zero already turns on his heel and walks out without waiting for Oscar to answer.

Jude already sees at the door that Zero is upset. "You're no longer my agent from tomorrow," he says, and Jude isn't even surprised. It's very clear to him that this is just the beginning. "Don't worry, I didn't think my father would just let this go. I'll find a new job. It doesn't occur to me to let him blackmail me."  
"Of course," Zero sat down and pulled him behind on the couch, "first he threatened me, and then when he saw that he was failing, he knew where to hit."  
Jude put a kiss on his lips. "Oscar always forgets one thing, here's the two of us." So Zero smiled too.  
"He may be the owner, but this is not the only club in the country," Zero says quietly, and Jude knows that they are both totally into this. Together. How much he's willing to do for Zero is obviously the same with him. The LA Devils were a Zero's dream come true, and if he was willing to give up because of Jude, Oscar couldn't do anything about it.

Oscar never threatened with an empty rifle. The next day, Jude was greeted with a decision to discharge his duties as Zero Agent, but as Jude knew that Oscar would not stop there, he simply left his resignation on the table and withdrew from the team. It didn't mean anything to him without Zero. So far, he has had several options for a new job. Not even Oscar's tentacles reached all spheres of this city.

Zero continued to train as if nothing had happened. He rarely sees Oscar, and he doesn't seem to be paying attention to him either. For now, he had been left alone, and no one on the team knew what had happened.   
Jude works at a law firm and is even pleased. There are no points of contact with sport, and it doesn't matter. Zero returns to him every night, or when he's on the road sometimes after a few days. All is more than good.

*

He came from work a little earlier today and apparently fell asleep, when he looked at his watch and saw that it was already quite late and Zero had not yet arrived. He gets up from the couch and takes a shower, and then prepares something for dinner. Zero isn't there yet and he's already starting to worry. He takes some of the papers he brought from work because he knows he won't fall asleep anyway until he arrives.   
He gets totally overwhelmed when his cellphone rings and Jude freezes. There's no Zero number on the screen, and it's certainly not something good at this time of night.  
"Mr. Kinkade, I'm calling from the hospital ..." The next thing the young woman on the other side of the line says Jude is not hearing, just the name of the hospital. Pick up his keys and wallet, then run to the car.   
"Please, God ..." he repeats as a mantra as he drives like a madman to a hospital.

Zero lies in bed and Jude grabs hold of the door frame when he sees him like this, helpless and pale, although the doctor told him that he was unconscious but not in danger of life. As far as he understands, Zero had a car accident and although the nurse keeps telling him he was lucky, Jude can't stop the tears.  
Oscar's threats have now become a reality… Jude never believed in coincidence.


	5. Chapter 5

Although he is not in any danger of life, Zero does not wake up and Jude does not move from his hospital room. He's been in the hospital for a few days now, and as much as Lionel persuades him, Jude doesn't agree to go home. There is nothing there now that Zero is here.  
Jude prays some prayers he barely remembers from childhood, reads him, talk to him, doing whatever he thinks will help.  
This is all his fault anyway.

To some, this might seem like a coincidence, but Jude was sure Oscar had his fingers in this. He had a lot of time, and if he hadn't been so scared about Zero's condition, Jude would have certainly done some nonsense.  
He is now well aware of how little it took to lose him. And how painful it is now to sit by his bed and look at him like this. He gets particularly angry when the Oscar flower basket arrives. Only him could be so arrogant and Jude finally realizes that this is no longer a game.

As the days go by, Jude thinks of a plan that he will obviously have to make. What could hurt his father? He must also have a weak point. And then one thing is clear to him: the LA Devils! That's all Oscar had and now he's going to take it from him. He made a few phone calls and reviewed his vast archive, which he had kept carefully ever since he worked for his father.  
Everything seems to be perfectly fine, too perfect. And then Jude starts to notice some recurring patterns and realizes that Oscar has actually grown rich and how dirty money is still pouring into several accounts.

He wanted his father's love and attention so much that he missed all this. That was the saddest thing of all. Jude knew he was naive and that this was not the first time people were just using him for their own purposes. It doesn't matter to him anymore. Now he'll straighten it all out. But he has learned something from past, he is not so stupid as to think that he will be able to do it all on his own. So he decides to just keep gathering evidence for now.

One afternoon he was engrossed in the papers, in the silence of the hospital room, he seemed to hear a sigh. When he turns around, and sees that Zero has woken up, so he jumps in and steps up to his bed.  
"Hey love ..." tears begin to drip down Jude's cheeks, but he doesn't care.  
Zero is a little stunned, but he seems to know where he is "How long have I been here?" he asks quietly.  
"Almost two weeks. Do you remember anything? ”Jude holds his hand as if his life depends on it. Of course it depends, Zero has been his life for a long time, and now that he's back, he knows everything will be fine.

Zero remembered the accident and all the way to the hospital, and from then on, Jude filled all the gaps.  
For now, Jude does not raise his doubts about Oscar's involvement, nor what he has revealed in the meantime. Now the most important thing is Zero recovery, and after that they can plan what is needed.

Indeed, after two more days of detailed examinations, Zero is discharged from the hospital. Although he insists he is well, Jude tries to spoil him as much as possible. In fact, they both like it. They will spend some more time together at home before returning to their commitments.  
Jude was able to keep reporters away from the hospital as well as from home, so he simply momentarily frozen his status in his new job. Nothing was more important than Zero recovery.

And in bed, Jude is attentive and gentle, to which Zero just smiles and keeps telling him he's not made of glass.  
"We have all the time in the world. The point is, you're home again. Besides, I have to tell you something ... "  
Zero settled in more comfortably and waited, though he already assumes what it is.  
"The accident wasn't a coincidence ..." Jude swallowed hard, still thinking how Oscar the bad man was.  
"I know," Zero says simply and somehow reconciled with everything that happened, "but you know very well that he won't stop there ..."  
"He won't… but this time we won't just wait ..." so he begins to explain everything he has discovered.  
Zero looks at him with a smile and Jude at one point interrupts the presentation. "What ..." but Zero doesn't let him finish and kisses him passionately "I'm so proud of you" whispers in his ear as he hugs him "whatever you want me to do I'm here" Take his hair off his face and Jude's heart skips. He knew that, but it was always nice to hear.  
"Okay," Jude kissed him, "but we won't be able to do it all alone ..." They are both aware of it. Who knows what kind of people Oscar worked with.

In the following days, they both review what Jude has obtained, and in addition consider who they can hire to help them.  
Lionel still lives in Oscar's house, just not sure if they want to get her involved in all this. They also consider board members, players, dancers…  
In the end, they are sure that the only person they can trust is Lionel.  
When they presented her a plan they have come up with in the meantime, she thinks for a few moments than agrees,  
"I have always been for some action, and if we thereby bring down the Oscar it will be a bonus.“


	6. Chapter 6

So, choosing Lionel was the real deal, just like Jude thought. Her and Oscar's marriage was of interest anyway, and Lionel always did just what she wanted anyway. This was her chance to play first and foremost, cheating on a man who treated his son so badly would be a real treat.  
This was an ideal opportunity for all three. In harming Zero, Oscar crossed all boundaries of normal. Why would any of them show compassion. In addition to all that Jude owned, Lionel now had a considerable amount of even more concrete evidence. Obviously Oscar underestimated them all.

Jude was great with numbers, even better with IT. As time passed, the money began to slowly pour into the non-resident accounts that Jude had opened that could not be traced. So far no one has noticed that something is going on, but it has taken some time to do something like this. Slowly, Jude and Zero and Lionel armed themselves with patience and continued acting to live their normal lives.

Zero recovered almost completely, but intentionally did not return to the club. He did not intend to return at all, he was currently buying time. The season was almost over and the LA Devils were doing well without him anyway. Everything went exactly as they had imagined. They also found a place for Lionel to relocate when the time came, if needed.

It suited them perfectly that Oscar thought he had defeated them. As their plan progressed slowly, Jude and Zero enjoyed each other. Although Jude went back to work, when he returned, every night Zero waited for him with dinner at their warm home.

"He's getting nervous," Lionel says from the door one evening when it appears unexpectedly. Jude lifted his head from some of the papers he was examining and looked at Zero standing next to her.  
"Just a little more," Jude says proudly.  
Perhaps over the years, Oscar has lost that sharpness and sixth sense of enemies. Maybe he was just swinging in his little world where he thought nothing could touch him. This will make their victory more significant and, most importantly, they will be able to continue their lives without constant fear.  
All three know this very well, when Zero opens the champagne,  
"For us," he says, kissing Jude and wrapping his arm around Lionel, "thank you, all this would be impossible without your help."  
She laughs "you are my favorite people in the whole world, and Oscar deserved this, for sure. It was my pleasure."

After that everything goes sort of fast. Oscar is starting to get more and more nervous outbursts. Apparently something is going on with his seemingly perfect life. Everyone sees it, but no one comments. Jude and Zero get information from Lionel, but also occasionally when they hear from someone from the club. It was time for a great finish. Jude begins to transfer all the funds raised to an account he has very clearly opened in Oscar's name and will be easily reached by the people who are interested in it.

After three days, Oscar is visited by people he never wanted to see, and since then he disappeared without a trace.  
Whatever he intended to do with the club, he did not even manage to issue instructions. Jude and Zero don't care about that. Their plan has succeeded and they are finally free. Lionel didn't even have to move, Oscar was gone, legally everything belonged to her, even the club.

Zero starts playing at his old club next season, and Jude moves to Ohio with him. Why not, as long as they are together no matter where they are, nothing binds them to LA anymore. Lionel can visit them whenever she wants.  
Indeed, from a seemingly coincidental meeting of two people, who have recognized each other since their first encounter, a love arose that they had never dared to hope for.  
Even after all that has happened, together they are stronger than ever, and that is only important.


End file.
